


故地重游与旧事重提

by stmaple



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stmaple/pseuds/stmaple
Summary: 《精神恋爱》番外，大学教授法老之鹰 & 鉴证官天使





	故地重游与旧事重提

“法芮尔……”  
安吉拉的身体颤抖着，向后仰着的头无力地靠在教授的肩窝上。从紧绷的颈部发出的声音带着点气音，和承载了两人重量的皮制办公椅发出的嘎吱声一样的不堪重负，缓慢而粗糙地吐出她的名字。  
慢慢地将手指自仍未平复痉挛的湿热窄道中抽出。内壁的收缩让法芮尔感受到来自安吉拉身体内部的挽留，但她并不打算给已经达到巅峰的恋人过多的刺激。  
从桌边的纸巾盒里抽出张湿巾，擦干指尖的黏腻后，法芮尔将微凉的湿巾贴到安吉拉同样黏腻的大腿根部，食指与中指并拢，按压着柔软的无纺布，在细腻的肌肤上轻轻摩擦。另一只手则绕过不断起伏的腹部，将金发的女人抱在怀里。指尖的动作虽不带一丝情欲，但在织物表面擦过敏感的秘处时，安吉拉还是无法自持地溢出了呻吟。  
即使开了空调，肌肤相亲的热度也仍然让两人都出了些汗，贴在教授裸露胸口的背因此而难以活动。于是，怀中的女人放弃了挪动姿势的想法，紧绷的背慢慢放松，更加紧密地贴合在法芮尔的身上。  
在缓慢而暧昧的清理工作结束后，法芮尔低下头，下巴靠在恋人肩上，轻吻着散发玫瑰香味的淡金色长发，一路向上、向内，最终将吻落在已经发红的耳垂上。  
“安吉，我们得谈谈。”  
她发出一声绵长的叹息。  
安吉拉的身体又一次绷紧。静止了几秒后，她从已经不再紧紧地拥住她的怀里挣脱出来，站起身，随意地披上被丢在桌面上的浴袍，转过身，面对着法芮尔。  
“我知道你是想说些什么的。”  
她低下头回答，蓝眼睛游移了一下，又很快坚定地与法芮尔对视。

正所谓，睹物思人。  
法芮尔再次踏进了她永远不会忘记的那间酒店，原本仅余框架的记忆再一次因为感官细节的丰富而变得鲜活。  
她记起了高跟鞋与大理石地面撞击的生硬触感，记起了鼻腔里浓郁得发酸的柠檬空气清新剂味道，记起了在舌根处雀跃的苹果酒气泡，当然，她也记起了，第一次听见现在被她揽在怀里的鉴证官的声音时，那种略微超过她预计的兴奋。  
很多事都已经不同了。  
那时候，安吉拉·齐格勒还只是一个遥不可及的权威，她就像是追逐偶像的少年，坐在台下，所有的目光和注意都随之而动。之后的相遇、相识、相知、相恋，始于此，却又远多于此。  
只是能唤起记忆的情景，也能唤起沉睡已久的某些情绪。  
法芮尔再一次坐在会议厅里，看着安吉拉以齐格勒探员的身份走上讲台，清了清嗓子，开始报告。她突然想起了，自己第一次意识到对方于自己不只是合作对象时，油然而生并使她心生退意的自卑感。  
法芮尔明白两人之间的经验差距从来不是产生感情的负面因素，也知道安吉拉从未以一位前辈的身份与她相处，可当她看向聚光灯照射下的金发女人时，那副最初吸引了她的认真模样突然变得有距离感起来。她看着自己的恋人在台上自如地讲解，结束后又握着她的手，与那些德高望重的教授寒暄顺带引荐，而这些都是她还需要很多年才能追上的事。或者说，当她好不容易能达到安吉拉的高度时，鉴证官一定又向前走了。  
她不得不承认，她们之间的距离一直都在，至少是，在这特定的背景下，原本被她刻意忽略的距离又一次显得重要起来。  
于是，当法芮尔洗完澡从浴室出来，看见抱着枕头趴在沙发上的安吉拉时，她感到有些局促——  
不安的情绪在她心里发芽，未曾认真考虑过的阅历差距一瞬间占据了她的脑海，让她头一次感觉自己后辈的身份如此重要。她甚至不敢坐到恋人身边，即使褪去了学者光环的安吉拉只是她的合作伙伴以及恋人，但对比起来，她在每一个方面都相形见绌了。  
法芮尔最终选择在办公椅上坐下来，试图让自己的注意力放在手中的文献上。只是这刻意保持的物理距离最终还是没有敌过心理上的亲近渴望，她时不时地偷瞟安吉拉，柔软的身体裹在被子里，在沙发上一会儿缩成一团，一会儿又像是困了一般翻个身仰躺着，任凭Kindle砸到脸上。  
代表着亲密关系的放松姿态让法芮尔忘记了一点自己的纠结，看手中文献的时间比例越来越少，直到最后，似乎连安吉拉都注意到了她的注视。在她某一次忍不住看向恋人时，那双蓝眼睛一下子从被子里钻了出来，径直与她对视。过了几秒，她看见笑容在安吉拉脸上绽开，然后鉴证官便踢开了被子，光着脚踩在地毯上，朝她走来。  
安吉拉停在办公桌的另一侧。她先是朝教授笑了两秒，而后背身坐上了桌面，单手撑着桌沿，修长的双腿翻过来。她坐在桌上，居高临下看着法芮尔。  
“在想什么？”安吉拉用手挑起了法芮尔的下巴，眼睛半眯。  
“我没……”  
“半个小时了，还在看第一页吗？”  
法芮尔有些尴尬地把手里的文献丢到一边，握住鉴证官那只捏她下巴的手，顺势一带，让那身体落到她怀里。  
接着，她们相拥、亲吻、爱抚，似乎和过去的每一次欢爱没有任何区别。  
“你记得我们的相遇吗？”浴袍被解开，安吉拉顺从地翻过身，让法芮尔从背后抱住她。  
“当然记得。”法芮尔双手环上纤细的腰，记忆又一次袭来，回想起初识时的惊艳，她弯了嘴角。  
“那时候，你为什么会来酒会？”怀里的人向后靠了靠，带着绵若无骨的喘息，说着要求表露心迹的问题。  
“我想见你。”法芮尔将头埋在恋人的肩颈，手则不安分地探进两腿之间，在感受到意料之内的黏腻时，啃吻已经有些牙印的肩头，另一只手则抬起安吉拉的腿，搭在扶手上。  
到此，一切都是常态。怀里的人是对的，相爱的情绪是对的，动情的反应是对的。  
“你知道，我也一样……”安吉拉弓起腰腹，让身体更贴近带给她愉悦感的手指。她艰难地回应着，即使声音颤抖，却固执地要在此刻说明，“你真是，太令人印象深刻了。”  
指尖已经抵在湿润的穴口，法芮尔却不怀好意地轻轻揉捻，刻意地延迟满足，只是想要听到安吉拉最真实的心情。  
“我们只是偶遇，亲爱的。”法芮尔凑到恋人耳边，陈述着事实的同时，也挑战着安吉拉的自制底线。  
“你的纹身，还有你的样子……”沉醉于情欲的金发女人一字一句地回答，“我只一眼就知道，你是安娜的女儿……别折磨我，法芮尔。”  
这反倒适得其反了。  
刚好因为是在这里，在这个承载了她们重要回忆的地方，那些似乎已经被遗忘的细节又一次来到法芮尔的意识里。  
她记得，第一次偶遇，只是毫无情绪波动的寒暄。  
她记得，第二次见面，只是自陌生到相识的闲谈。  
原来，她一直都知道。  
法芮尔仍然出于爱的本能，取悦着这位于她而言独一无二的鉴证官。她看着安吉拉在她怀中喘息、呻吟，身体最为亲密的联系与故意隐瞒的疏离互相矛盾，碰撞制造出某种酸涩的情绪。  
她并不因此对她的爱情产生怀疑，而她也不知道，安吉拉是否会因为她在意这点琐事而生气或是无奈。她本想要忽略这个对她们的生活其实并无影响的细节，但可能是由于科学工作者的严谨本能，也可能是由于对这段完美关系的期待，越是亲近，越是容不得一点瑕疵——更不要说，这点隐瞒，让她们之间本可以从最开始就拉近的距离，差点成了阻碍。  
于是，她还是问了。  
而出乎她意料的是，安吉拉似乎并不意外。  
不过这样挑明，也好。

“想说什么？”安吉拉侧身坐到法芮尔的大腿上，双手搂住教授的脖子。  
在脑中上演回忆剧场的法芮尔想起了她被抢夺主动权的几次谈话，她决心不再构造合适的开场白。  
“安吉，你必须得告诉我，”虽然坚定地要把控谈话的节奏，法芮尔还是因为有些紧张刻意地吞咽了一下口水，“第一次见面，为什么你装作不认识我？”  
怀里的人突然把脸埋到了她的肩头。  
“为什么在意这个？”安吉拉闷闷地问。  
“我……”  
“嗯？”  
恋人的态度让她有些退缩，但解决问题的冲动还是让她说出了最真实的想法：“我只是想知道。”  
然后，怀里传出了一点笑声，不太明显，但通过她肩窝感觉到的抖动，以及并无湿润触感的事实，让法芮尔坚信自己听见了鉴证官的笑声。  
“我是认真的，安吉。”  
她有些气恼了，不仅仅是因为安吉拉这似乎毫不在意的态度，更是因为这样让她觉得，自己的一切都像是被对方掌控着——就好像自己真的是个不成熟的孩子。  
安吉拉抬起头，双手捧住教授的脸，强迫法芮尔的眼里只有宝石蓝的眼睛，继续说：“法芮尔，你得回答我一个问题。”  
“有什么比你先回答我的问题更重要？”法芮尔知道自己的口气尖锐，但她并不觉得自己还能保持冷静。  
安吉拉叹了口气。  
“从不同的起点，经过不同的步骤，也总是能达到相同的终点，”她抬起手，绕到法芮尔的后脑。教授顺势低下头，轻轻吻在鉴证官的鼻尖，“即使我说了，你还是会笨到接不上我的话，还是会退缩，还是会让我抢了告白和接吻，还是会在到这里来的时候，纠结我和你的经验差距。”  
法芮尔眨了眨眼。  
“所以，我以‘艾玛莉教授’或者是‘艾玛莉教官的女儿’的身份认识你，不会有任何区别，重要的是，”鉴证官咬了咬下唇，继续说，“我怎么样都会爱上现在，即使生气，却还是紧紧地抱着我的你。”  
这番突如其来的告白让法芮尔彻底愣了神。她在脑中演算不同初遇场景的后续发展，却发现她内心那个名为“逻辑”的小人已经被名为“爱情”的小人摁在地上猛打。  
但有些事情不对。  
“等一等，”法芮尔将凑得越来越近的鉴证官微微推开，试图以此保持理智，“选择路线也有很多理由，隐瞒必然会拉远我们之间的距离。”  
而听到这句话后，鉴证官一口咬在了教授微厚的下唇上，力气一点也不收敛。  
“啊！”法芮尔有些吃痛地叫了出来。她收回一只手按住嘴巴，却看见安吉拉恼怒的表情。  
她用力地一抿唇，几乎是气恼地低吼出声：“遇见了很有好感的人，怎么还会有多余的脑细胞去思考合适的开场白！”  
饶是没有那么多情感经历的教授，也还是听出了安吉拉言语里的某些隐藏含义。勾起嘴角，她迅速地贴近安吉拉的脸，然后满意地看见了白皙肌肤上的红晕。  
“一见钟情？”  
“我可没这么说……”  
狡辩的话语被法芮尔的吻封在了嘴里，而终于解开疑虑的快慰让这单纯的吻很快演变成了又一次的缠绵。  
当她们最终在床上相拥时，法芮尔轻声地问：  
“你怎么知道我有事要问你？”  
安吉拉浅笑着抚摸她的脸，回答道：  
“我就是知道。”  
这似乎又像是另一个谜题了。


End file.
